


Demi-Wolf

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [79]
Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: But this is a sibling fic, Demisexuality, F/M, Gen, I tagged all the romantic pairings and who is mentioned, M/M, Otherworld: Kate & Logan, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Kate and Logan have finished their run, and for the first time in months, they talk properly.
Relationships: Kate Danvers & Logan Danvers, Kate Danvers/Allan (Women of the Otherworld), Kate Danvers/Elijah Jonsen
Series: Ace/Aro characters [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Demi-Wolf

Kate and Logan lay around the meadow, exhausted and catching for their breaths. They had a good run, for the first time in a long while they feel in sync. 

They put on their post-run clothes and just sit around, looking at the gorgeous nature around Bear Valley, their home. 

"I'm glad you have Elijah," Logan suddenly says. 

They spent months not talking about anything that mattered, Kate silently suffering while Logan felt hurt that she didn't confide in him. But now that Kate is with Elijah, she seems almost back to normal. Though Logan is not looking forward to school starting again. 

"Me too." Kate says, smiling, and falls silent. 

Sometimes, people might try to say something back, like 'I'm sure you will find someone too, Logan'. Kate doesn't, even through they came here to talk about boys. 

"I'm sorry, again, about this past year. I should have realized what was going on. Or at least asked you about it." 

Kate pulls him in a side way hug, "Thank you, but we dealt with this. I get it. Apology accepted. Again." 

Logan's really missed this closeness. They might not completely know what each other is thinking anymore, but they still get each other on a level no one else quite can. 

"Mason ambush kissed me," Logan wasn't sure he was going to mention this. He wasn't sure he was ready to actually talk about Mason. But the words just came out. And now he feels as miserable as he did when it happened. 

Kate's arm around him tenses, and Logan knows that if Mason was anywhere near here, Kate would've turned back in to a wolf in record time and ran to him and scared the shit out of the future-vampire. 

"How dare he! I know he had a crush on you, but he was a real asshole about it. And he must know you don't warm up easily. Seriously, why is it so hard to wait a few seconds for a yes before doing that?" 

Logan appreciates Kate's ranting. He again remembers when she was in this situation. He had been angry but he hadn't quite understood. 'Not warm up easily' is a good enough metaphor for how he is. Kate warms up sooner. A lot sooner. But consent is consent. 

"I might have said yes," he says quietly. It's what makes the situation so awful. 

"But you didn't. He didn't give you the chance. That's not OK. Not to mention he was pulling that whole hot-and-cold routine with you. I know it's easy to get caught up in it when the guy is metaphorically 'hot', but it's not healthy. That almost sunk me and Elijah before we even properly started." 

Logan just nods. He wishes he could figure out his sexuality, so he could at least understand that part of the equation. But he doesn't, and Mason's actions definitely didn't help. 

Kate hugs him with both hands now, "You deserve better. Someone who gets you and is willing to wait for you to be ready. Someone who treats you well all the time." 

Logan leans against Kate's shoulder. "I know. If I want someone. " 

"If you want someone," Kate confirms. 

They've talked about this stuff before. When 13-year-old Kate kissed Allan for a good, safe first kiss, Logan didn't get it. What was the rush? What was the desire? Kate had explained, but Logan hadn't quite understood, telling Kate he might not want anyone like that. Kate had accepted that. It's why Logan isn't too freaked out about his whole sexuality crisis. Until Mason tried to push him on it. 

"We talked about it, afterwards. I think he understands how he fucked up. And later I made it clear we can be friends but not necessarily anything else. He's trying to accept that." 

Kate is quiet for a moment. She probably has the same apprehensions about the situation as Logan does. 

"I hope he's worth the second chance." 

"Me too." 

Silence falls between them. Neither one wants to disturb this newly refound closeness between them. But soon they smell food from home and decide to race each other home. It feels so much better this time than before the camp. Their relationship is changing but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. Sometimes, change is good.


End file.
